quantumversefandomcom-20200214-history
Time Killer
Pre-Entropy History No one knows the identity of the world greatest assassin and he has made damn sure of it. Few know how to contact him. Fewer can afford his services. Those who can are never dissappointed. A master of disguise, he is able to fire on his target and leave before the gunshot is even reported. According to some records, it was thought that he was a teleporter, one of the fewest in the world. However, when he was hired to kill the president of the United States, it was discovered what his real power was. When Glory was protecting the president, she saw someone strange in the audience of a speech. She saw a gun being drawn at superhuman speed and fired before the gunman made a break for it. She caught the bullet, barely but lost the gunman. She told the others in Paramericans about it and they kept an eye out at the next rally. This time, Glory felt him approach. She went on full speed and found he was not a speedster at all. He was warping time around him. He was slowing down time for reality, walking easily to his target, and firing. With his power activated, bullets would freeze in mid air the second they left the barrel, to him anyway. He would put the gun away and leave before time returned to normal flow, sending bullets to their target. She pursued him. What followed was the strangest most fantastical battle that no one could have possibly seen. While she not able to capture him, she did get his disguise off and get him to break his contract. A fact he will not let her forget. Later she used a drawing and facial recognition software and came up empty. The only thing is known about him is his one client, Chevron. Post -Entropy History Time Killer is still an unknown and many have tried to figure out who he is and how to capture him. Eventually, even hiring the best trackers in the business, Enrique the Sheep and Bloodhound Billy. While they found one of his lairs they could not keep a hold of the temporal assassin. He was still prevented from killing the president, but he killed General Kilgraves, secretary in charge of the Paramericans program instead. This threw the team into turmoil for a while. He still works for the highest bidder but he is much more careful on his contracts these days. He still has it out for Glory but he is waiting for one of two things, either the right opportunity or the right contract. In the meantime he has brushed up against many heroes and villains in his work. Most are starting to suspect that he is taking "easy" contracts and far more than usual to build funds. For what they don't know. Could it be building a way to amplify his powers? Getting ready for retirement? Funding a college? Either way, he is efficient, just theatrical in a world of supers to require and deadly. Powers and Abilities Powers Time Killer has the ability to slow time down to a crawl. To the outside world, it looks like he might teleport or run a fast speeds, but neither are true. His time field only extends to his body. Bullets fired from his guns freeze when they hit the normal time flow until he resumes it. In his vision of time, he cannot hold this for long, only about 20 minutes at his absolute best. Glory was able to keep him guessing and dodging when they fought until his power wore off. Abilities Time Killer is an excellent marksman, hand to hand combatant, and master of disguise. He is able to recognize and replicate smells enough to fool a guard dog. Strength level Time Killer possesses the average strength of a man his size who engages in extensive regular exercise. Weaknesses His power is having one complication that was recently discovered. He is aging faster than others because of the amount of time he is spending in his time bubble. Paraphernalia Equipment: None known. Though it is believed he has several safe houses all over the world. It is rumored that at least one if not two are the equivalent to a lair, complete with computers, firing range, practice mats, etc. Transportation: None known. Weapons: Too many to list. Commonly, he keeps a pair of .45 automatics on his person and at least a pair of .22 silenced on his person. He also normally keeps a pair of switchblades on him Common Enemies * Paramericans * Glory * Infernal * Golden Triscale ''' * Quantum's Questers * Enrique the Sheep * Bloodhound Billy '''Common Allies * Chevron * Snowflake * [[Golden Triscale Industries|G'olden Triscale']]' ' * The Institute ' Trivia' * Lord Quantum refuses to let him in New Avalon for any reason. He will never deal with him ever. He has even threatened to depower Time Killer. No one knows why. * Carries a pocket watch in every character he becomes. His "active" suit has several wrist watches. * Has taken a bullet from several people but looked unphased. If either from unknown armor or superpower remains to be seen. * Is well aware of Mrs. Plummer and the Institute. The two have some form of relationship though neither will say what. * On day’s off, he is a civil war reenactor (North) and a collector of rock and roll 45’s from the 50’s through the 80’s. He has a love for Elvis and Punk music, but he never lets that slip when he is “on the job.” Category:Male Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Villain Category:Temporal Powered Characters